prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC18
is the 18th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 16th episode of Glitter Force, and the 407th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Great Relay Race". Synopsis Nao invites her friends to participate in the girls' relay race at the school's Sports Meet. However, Yayoi lacks confidence in her running ability, especially after being bad-mouthed by her classmates. Summary The girls are having a race during P.E. class and Nao easily wins. Their classmates suggest that she enter the girls' relay race in the upcoming school-wide Sports Meet. Nao isn't sure at first until realizing nobody else has offered, and when being told she will need four others to run the race with her, Nao chooses Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, and Reika. In the Bad End Kingdom, Joker tells Akaoni that he needs to join forces with Wolfrun and Majorina. Akaoni is disgusted by the idea and tells Joker that he can defeat Pretty Cure by himself. Joker accepts his decision. The girls train hard practicing for the upcoming race, and it becomes apparent that Yayoi isn't very good at it. This leads her to ask Nao why she wanted them to race alongside her, and Nao apologizes for being inconsiderate and not considering their feelings before she chose them, then she apologizes. The girls don't seem to mind though, since they were happy she wanted them by her side. The girls continue their training and over time improve; by now even Yayoi feels better about how she's been oing. After class, Yayoi heads back to collect the books she left behind when she overhears some classmates in the room. She is shocked overhearing them criticize her lack of skill and how she isn't going to be very helpful as weak link, which makes her her upset. She says nothing as she grabs her books and sadly returns to her friends. On the day of the Sports Meet, the girls warm up for the relay race. But before the race can start, Akaoni suddenly appears to suck Bad End Energy from everyone. The girls transform and Akaoni uses a blue nose to create an Akanbe from a basket. The Akanbe uses its rope as a whip to attack the Pretty Cures. They catch it and begin a round of tug-of-war against it as Akaoni tells them that even as a team, they're still weak because a team is only as strong as its weakest link. This upsets Cure Peace, who loses even more faith in herself. However, Cure March refuses to listen and says that people become stronger when they band together, and that by joining forces they can overcome anything. Together the Cures pull the Akanbe to the ground and use Rainbow Healing to defeat it. Akaoni retreats, and the girls change back to normal before returning to the relay race. In the relay the girls run their hardest, with Akane going first in the baton pass, followed by Miyuki, Reika, and Yayoi. Yayoi tries her best, but as she feels herself beginning to lose speed, she is overwhelmed by joy when she starts hearing her classmates cheer her on, finally seeing her efforts. She manages to pass the baton to Nao, who quickly gains speed to surpass the lead runner. But just then, Nao trips and as a result comes in last place when the other runners manage to pass her. Realizing she screwed up, Nao begins to weep until her friends console her and their classmates surround them and cheer for the girls. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Joker *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Edits in Glitter Force *Several shots of Kelsey (Akane), April (Nao), and Lily (Yayoi) running are darkened. *The Sports Meet is renamed Fitness Day. *The Sports Decor is renamed the Gold Medal Charm. **''Glitter Force'' doesn't include the episode where they got this Decor, so it's never explained how the Glitter Force (Pretty Cure) got the Gold Medal Charm, nor how the Wheel of Doom (Bad Energy Memory) got to its 17th tick. *A shot of a sign announcing the Sports Meet is removed due to its Japanese text. *In the original version, while the Cures are engaging in tug-of-war with the Akanbe, there is a gag where the girls shout, "O, S! O, S!" Then, Happy, Sunny, Peace, and Beauty shout, "SOS! SOS!" and March says they have it wrong. In the dub, this is changed to them all saying, "Heave, ho! Heave, ho!" and then Lucky, Sunny, Peace, and Breeze shouting, "Do we heave on ho, or do we ho on heave?", followed by Spring saying that it doesn't matter. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes